I Would Die 4 U
I Would Die for You}} }} | released = November 28, 1984 | format = | recorded = First Avenue, Minneapolis, August 3, 1983 (live recording) Sunset Sound, Los Angeles, Late August-Early September, 1983 (overdubs) | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = | label = Warner Bros. | writer = Prince | producer = Prince | chronology = Prince | prev_title = Purple Rain | prev_year = 1984 | next_title = Take Me with U | next_year = 1985 | misc = | type = single | prev_title = Purple Rain | prev_year = 1984 | title = I Would Die 4 U | year = 1984 | next_title = Let's Go Crazy"/"Take Me with U | next_year = 1985 }} }} "I Would Die 4 U" is a song by Prince and The Revolution, and the fourth single in the US from their 1984 album, Purple Rain. The up-tempo dance song was a top 10 hit (the last from the album) in the US, reaching number 8 on the Hot 100. "I Would Die 4 U" is often played in sequence with "Baby I'm a Star", the track following it, on Purple Rain. As of April 30, 2016, it has sold 561,772 copies in the United States. Following Prince's death, the song re-charted on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 at number 39 on the chart dated the week of May 14, 2016. Alternate versions The extended version of "I Would Die 4 U" is actually a rehearsal jam on the song with The Revolution and musicians from Sheila E.'s band, Eddie M (on sax) and Miko Weaver (guitar), along with Sheila E. herself recorded some time before the Purple Rain Tour. The jam features some overdubbing and fades at the end; a longer version, nearly 31 minutes long, was never released officially, but has been bootlegged. The extended mix was also used as the B-side of the 1989 "Erotic City" single (the artwork of which features the same image of Prince that was used for this single's cover). The B-side, "Another Lonely Christmas", is a sad account of a man mourning his lover who died on Christmas Day from pneumonia. The UK 12" single release also included the 1999 track "Free". Personnel * Prince – lead and background vocals and various instruments * Wendy Melvoin – guitar and vocals * Lisa Coleman – keyboards and vocals * Matt Fink – keyboards * Brown Mark – bass * Bobby Z. – drums and percussion Track listing 7": Paisley Park / 7-29121 (US) # "I Would Die 4 U" (single version) – 2:57 # "Another Lonely Christmas" – 4:51 12": Paisley Park / 9 20291-0 (US) # "I Would Die 4 U" (extended version) – 10:15 # "Another Lonely Christmas" (extended version) – 6:47 12": Warner Bros. / W9121T (UK) # "I Would Die 4 U" (single version) – 2:57 # "Another Lonely Christmas" – 4:51 # "Free" – 5:00 Charts Cover versions * Indie band Cush included a cover of the song on their 2002 EP Spiritual 1, featuring vocals by Richard Swift. * The song was covered by French music artist Space Cowboy on his 2003 album Across The Sky. * Mariachi El Bronx released two recordings of the song. One was included on the 2009 tribute compilation Purplish Rain. A free download of the song was offered by Spin magazine. Later, the other recording appeared on Colette No. 10. * The synthpop band Chvrches covered the song during their live performances since 2012, titled as 'I Would Die 4 V', as a reference to the V in their band name. * Neo-soul singer Raheem DeVaughn released a cover on his 2010 mixtape "Mr. February aka March Madness." * British indie rock band White Lies released a cover of the song on their 2013 extended play Small TV. * Nick Jonas recorded a cover version, available on his Facebook page. * American singer Lydia Loveless covered the song on a single released together with Cory Branan in 2015. She also released a cover version on the 2017 album Boy Crazy and Single(s). *California Pop band Hotel Apache released a cover of the song following Prince's death in April 2016. Live cover performances * Of Montreal covered this song throughout their fall tour in 2007, along with other Prince songs. * Bloc Party covered part of the song as an intro to "Flux" throughout their 2008 summer tour. * Chvrches have covered this song live in 2012, and was one of the first three songs readily available on the internet by them. * Haim covered this song live at Osheaga and Lollapolozza in 2016. * Justin Timberlake did a cover/duet at the Super Bowl LII halftime show. References External links * * Dedicated Prince site featuring... "I Would Die 4 U" lyrics and B-side track... "Another Lonely Christmas" lyrics Category:Prince (musician) songs Category:1984 singles Category:Songs written by Prince (musician) Category:Warner Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by Prince (musician) Category:1984 songs Category:Songs written for films Category:Songs about death